This invention relates to a collapsible golf bag that may readily be converted to a conventional tubular elongated golf bag. Golf bags of this type have considerable utility in that they are readily collapsed for shipping from the factory to the retailer, and also by the final user. Further, they may be used as collapsible bags or stiffened for conventional use.
A bag of this type is shown in the British patent to Murdock, No. 625,441 of Sept. 4, 1949. He shows a collapsible golf bag with a series of rods entered into sheaths formed on the outer periphery of his bag. Each rod is retained in its sheath by a cloth flap. Murdock has only the concept of reinforcing ribs. He cannot exert end pressure on the golf bag body to hold it extended. His flap for holding each rod lacks durability and effectiveness.
In Thommen No. 2,435,479 we find a pair of spring circular members forming the upper rim and the bottom base of his bag. These are assembled to a single rod that has ribs and slots for the purpose. As will appear presently he does not have anything relating to the concept of my invention. However, Thommen and Murdock clearly illustrate the need for an effective bag of the class herein described and claimed by me.